memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Reba's recovery
(Space, Earth orbit) The USS Kingston is in orbit around Earth at impulse speed. (Deck 4, transporter room 2) Lieutenant Benson and Admiral Kira are ready to beam up sir says transporter chief Peterson says as both Captain Tyson and Commander Mitchell are in their dress uniforms. I hate these uniforms why do we have to wear these stupid things sir Commander Mitchell says as she's adjusting her dress uniform. John turns to her. Because Typhuss is an Admiral now and we have show him respect even if he's my brother's friend Captain Tyson says as he turns to Commander Mitchell then nods at Chief Peterson for her to beam Olivia and Typhuss. Both Olivia and Typhuss materializes on the transporter pad as the Ensign with the whistle blows it as Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Benson step off the pad, as both Typhuss and John shake hands. Typhuss oh I mean sir welcome aboard Captain Tyson says as he shakes Admiral Kira's hand. Its good to be back says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm sure you're familiar with the senior staff Commander Mitchell my XO and a junior officer who graduated Starfleet Academy in 2379 Ensign Jennifer Hailey Captain Tyson says as he introduces his senior staff to Admiral Kira. Admiral, sir its good to see you again Ensign Hailey says as she shakes Admiral Kira's hand. Its good to see you again says Typhuss as he looks at Jennifer. If you follow me sir I'll take you to sickbay where your aunt is recovering Captain Tyson says as he leads Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Benson out of the transporter room. (Deck 4, corridor) Lieutenant Benson, Admiral Kira, Commander Mitchell, Captain Tyson are walking through the corridor to the nearest turbolift as Admiral Kira looks at Captain Tyson to give him an update on his aunt. So Captain Tyson, how is my aunt doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. She's stable for the moment Doctor Murphy ran a rape kit on your aunt it was green John says as he looks at Typhuss. Is that good or bad, Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. It means positive she was raped Olivia says to Typhuss. Typhuss gets tensed up. Buddy you all right John says as he looks at Typhuss. No I'm not all right, this doesn't happen to my family says Typhuss as he looks at John. I have Doctor Lee and Lieutenant Y'Cari searching the sensor grid around Earth to see if its been disrupted by any known sources John says to Typhuss as they enter the turbolift. They get into the lift as the doors closed. Deck 7, sickbay Captain Tyson says as he gives the command to the computer. The lift takes them to deck 7. The doors opened as the lift stopped on Deck 7, and the officers walk out of the lift and head towards sickbay. (Deck 7, Sickbay) The four officers walk into the medical bay seeing Doctor Murphy walking towards them with the kit. Here you go Olivia the device is very helpful Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Olivia. Olivia takes the kit. Thank you Doctor Murphy we'll take it to Doctor Warner Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at Carol as Typhuss walks over to the bed seeing his aunt scared up with nose tubes and a breathing tube. Admiral she hasn't woken up I'm guessing she's scared to that's why I called you up here maybe your voice can wake her up Doctor Murphy says as she walks over to Admiral Kira and puts her hand on his shoulder.